


Gleaming Gold

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Claimed [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Katie Holt Protection Squad, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Matt Holt, Omega Pidge | Katie Holt, Slice of Life, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Katherine Marie Holt was four years old when she met the love of her life. He was six. She was just starting kindergarten, her first day had been a disaster. The teacher talked to her like she was stupid and she missed her mother horribly. She just wanted her brother. Or her dad. Or maybe she just wanted to go home. This school was stupid.





	Gleaming Gold

**Author's Note:**

> hERE IT IS.

_ Katherine Marie Holt was four years old when she met the love of her life. He was six. She was just starting kindergarten, her first day had been a disaster. The teacher talked to her like she was stupid and she missed her mother horribly. She just wanted her brother. Or her dad. Or maybe she just wanted to go home. This school was stupid.  _

 

_ She was out on the playground, hiding in a corner from all of the other kids because they were much bigger she noticed and she felt scared, a feeling of loneliness in her chest as she waited for recess to end.  _

 

_ However, life is never that easy and of course, some mean second graders came and started teasing her. Normally, she would have been able to snap back in response, but she was too upset and simply took their mean (for a four-year-old) words.  _

 

_ “Girls shouldn’t wear green! That’s a boys colour! Are you a boy?” One of them yelled, pointing a finger at her and laughing to his friends. “What a freak!”  _

 

_ “Yeah! Maybe we should cut all of your hair off if you wanna dress like a boy! Would that help?” Another laughed, making a snipping motion with his fingers. It was at this moment Katie was aware she had started to tear up.  _

 

_ “L-Leave me alone!” She had yelled, burying her face in her knees and nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shorts.  _

 

_ “Aww, is poor baby gonna cry? Why don’t you have mommy come and get you, huh?” A mean voice laughed and Katie felt like she couldn’t breathe, tiny sobs and whimpers falling from her lips.  _

 

_ “Leave her alone!” A new, kinder voice yelled, getting closer and Katie curled up even more. “Pick on someone your own size!”  _

 

_ “Y-Yeah, but not us!” A smaller voice spoke and the other carefully reassured him. “M-My face is too pretty for a fight, Hunk…” _

 

_ “Lance, that’s not the point right now!” The boy, Hunk, sighed. “Go away, you guys suck! I’m gonna tell the teacher if you don’t leave her alone!”  _

 

_ After that, there was a clambering of footsteps and some hisses about the boys who had come to her rescue. She carefully looked up, eyes wet and shy behind a pair of frames. One of the boys held a hand out to her, giving her a kind smile. _

 

_ “I’m Hunk, that’s Lance… I’m sorry you had to deal with that. Seconds graders are so rude.” He shook his hand lightly to emphasize that she was in fact supposed to take it. So she did and he helped her stand. _

 

_ Katie gave them a nervous gaze, brushing the dirt off of herself before she spoke quietly. “Why are you helping me…? What do you want?” _

 

_ That caused the other two to look at her in shock, eyebrows raised and mouths parted.  _

 

_ “We don’t want anything, we just wanted to make sure you were ok!” The other boy, Lance, suddenly spoke and he rushed forward and gave Katie a little hug. “We wouldn’t mind your friendship though! Wait, is it ok that I hugged you? Mama says sometimes that I am too clingy! Not to be mean or anything, obviously! My mama loves me, but… oh, sorry! I talk a lot, huh?” _

 

_ This boy did talk a lot. However, for once, Katie didn’t mind the never-ending stream of words that seemed to come out of his mouth. She felt relaxed, reminded a bit of her big brother, this boy’s blooming personality that never seemed to falter. Until he thought it was too much. _

 

_ Evidently, he thought it was too much, because he was suddenly blushing and lightly dragging his foot over some leaves that had fallen from the large tree in the corner of the playground.  _

 

_ “No, it’s ok… I don’t mind.” She said quietly, offering Lance a small smile.  _

 

_ “Great! I always get super nervous talking to people the first time around because sometimes they’re mean and they call me annoyin’... but that’s ok! I have Hunk to protect me!” He looked a lot more sure of himself now and she was absolutely reminded of her brother. That was good. Really, really good. _

 

_ “You-” Katie found herself about to say something to the boy before he was suddenly darting across the playground, chasing after a bright blue ball that had rolled out of the four square players reach.  _

 

_ It was just she and Hunk now, the older boy giving her a warm smile and putting her mind completely at peace. There was something about him. He was just… sunny. This boy, about a year older than her had a sunny disposition. He seemed to be the type that was always kind and considerate but could kick someone into the Heavens if need be.  _

 

_ “So…” He started awkwardly, smiling at her despite the fact. He had a nice smile. “What were they even bugging you about?” _

 

_ “Made fun of my shirt… said I looked like a boy because it’s green…”  _

 

_ Katie wasn’t a big fan of being loud and boisterous unless the moment called for it. For example… an intense game of Scrabble with Matt? Absolutely necessary. But this wasn’t just her disliking loud activity or behaviour… she felt shy. She didn’t know why. She was never shy.  _

 

_ “Well, I like your shirt. It’s a pretty green.” He smiled warmly, looking at the pale mint shirt with polka dots she had on under a pair of short coveralls.  _

 

_ “O-Oh… thanks…” She blushed and she wishes she hadn’t. She tried to hide under the straight across the edge of her bangs. “I like yours too…” _

 

_ Hunk looked down at the yellow mustard sweater his mother had picked for him that morning. He’d thought it was stuffy and a bit ugly, but she liked it, so that was nice. He didn’t know much about this girl, but she seemed kind.  _

 

_ Little did Katie know… it was because of her that Hunk wore a lot of yellow after that. _

  
  


* * *

 

In a manner of speaking, Katherine Holt was fucked. Not because of anything generally physical, more emotional. However… it was over a physical thing. A physical person.  _ Over Hunk.  _

 

So yeah. She had a thing for Hunk. A big, big thing for Hunk, the boy she’d met at age four on a playground, happy to be defended over her choice in clothes. The fact of the matter though, was it was horrible. It was a mistake and she hadn’t meant to and she regretted it, but she also didn’t, because having someone to love felt so nice. 

 

The only issue was that it was not at all mutual. It was horribly unrequited, in like… the worst possible way. Because Hunk was actively trying to court a girl named Shay, who was so much more of a girl than Katie. 

 

Katie hadn’t even presented yet. She was scentless, a practical nobody compared to the soft beauty that was Shay Everest. Shay, who apparently smelled like hot chocolate and candy canes. And her… the soft talcum powder scent that comes with pre-puberty. The scent of babies and the need for an adult. She was a  _ child.  _

 

Hunk would never see her in the way she wanted. He would always see her as that baby faced girl from the playground who got bullied for wearing a green shirt. The girl he had to save because she couldn’t even defend herself. 

 

She was nothing compared to Shay.

 

This much was evident from the current situation. She was sitting in Hunk’s living room with Shay and Lance, Hunk’s mom in the kitchen, stalk silent compared to her normal humming or happy chatter. She is silent because she knows Katie’s heart is in her throat and she shares the sentiment.

 

She wonders if Honey really thinks Hunk is pursuing the wrong girl… or if it’s just because she feels pity for Katie. There was nothing wrong with Shay. Not at all. She was kind and sweet, only occasionally losing tact because she didn’t always know which subjects were touchy. 

 

But other than that…? She was perfection wrapped up into one being. She was warm skin, a little lighter than Hunk’s, short black hair that cut off at her ears, worn in thick waves that Katie despised because they always looked so neat and pretty, despite the effortless job it took. She was a button nose and pretty green eyes… a nicely curved figure...

 

In short, she was everything Katie was not. 

 

Because Katie was pale olive and covered in ugly freckles... choppy, sand coloured locks from the Bubblegum Debacle… it was ugly no matter how hard she tried. She had a slightly pointed nose that flattened on the edge and ugly, slate brown eyes that looked like a pile of dead leaves… and she was as flat as all the fields in Ohio. She was ugly. She looked like a little boy.

 

She hated that she couldn’t be enough for him. 

 

Shay was talking now, because good omega’s were taught to diffuse awkward situations. Good omega’s were taught to make nice and be friends with those who they didn’t even like. And that’s what this was. Because Shay didn’t really like her. Shay knew how Katie felt and she wasn’t sympathetic at all. 

 

Behind closed doors, it was more of a situation where the omega would practically rub it in her face that she was who Hunk wanted, that she was enough. It was horrible and unfair. Shay would hold his hand and hug him… she’d flirt and giggle and laugh… it was something horrible to her. Shay was horrible to her and everyone noticed but the one who really mattered. Hunk looked at her like she slept on a cloud and she was friends with the stars. 

 

Katie was thirteen and a late bloomer. Most omega’s presented around age twelve at least… sixteen was the cutoff for a healthy presentation time, but it still happened… anything before nine wasn’t very good and there was a high chance you were infertile. It sucked. Katie was waiting for a presentation that may never come. It hurt.

 

“So, Katie… got any courtship offers yet?” She asked, voice dripping with sweetness. Fake ass bitch.

 

She was about to respond when she felt Lance bristle beside her. He was also about to say something when Honey walked into the room, standing in front of them with a sauce-covered spoon and a cupcake decorated apron, giving Shay a fakely sweet smile.

 

“You know,  _ sweetie,  _ she hasn’t. But maybe that’s because all the good Alpha’s are taken by omega’s that just aren’t right for them.” Honey said, giving Shay a warm smile, but it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

 

Shay, of course, the ever so eloquent smiled… “Good thing she’s not an omega, huh…?”

 

However, Honey had been alive a lot longer and that meant she had dealt with a lot of mean girls. She smiled even wider at that, gripping the spoon tightly and softly reaching out with a free hand to stroke Katie’s hair.

 

“Not yet, perhaps. But who knows, Shay…” She giggled happily, before her expression turned ice cold. “A lot can happen in a few short years.”

 

The young omega seemed to understand at that, biting her lip and nodding an agreement. “Y-Yeah… that’s true…” 

 

After that, the room was quiet again, save Honey’s now soft humming from the kitchen. 

 

Katie wanted to give her a smug grin that said  _ ‘Haha, his mom likes me and not you’  _ but she wouldn’t stoop so low. Instead, she carried a soft conversation with Lance, ignoring Shay when she said she needed to go to the bathroom. 

 

It was while she was in there that Hunk finally came downstairs, dressed in a light yellow button-up and khakis. He looked great… Katie stood up and smiled, walking towards the edge of the couch and perching herself on the arm. 

 

“You look nice…” She complimented softly, smiling at him and taking in his appearance. “Really, really nice.”

 

Hunk smiled crookedly at her, the same smile she dreamt of sometimes. She loved being on the receiving end of it. “You think…? It’s not too much, right?”

 

She shook her head, pulling off the couch and walking closer, fixing the collar of his shirt from how it stuck up awkwardly, soothing the fabric down as she offered him a small smile. “I don’t think… I know. You’ve always looked good in yellow…”

 

She could practically feel the empathy in Lance and Honey’s eyes… but she didn’t care. This, right now, was she and Hunk’s time. The time she had before Shay was taking him away and leaving her to scream alone into the loveless void. Because that’s what she is. Loveless. 

 

Hunk was smiling at her now, reaching out for a bear hug and swaying them a bit. “I know… you’re the one who told me.”

 

That remark caught Katie off guard and she looked up at him, confusion laced on her features. “Do you-”

 

Shay was back. 

 

Shay was back and she was bristling because they were hugging, Katie had bright pink cheeks. 

 

How funny.

 

“Wow, hi, Hunk! You look  _ great _ !!” 

 

Jesus Christ. 

 

Hunk was letting go now, walking over to Shay and softly taking one of her hands in his. “You look good too… very pretty.”

 

There was a softness in his voice that was saved specifically for Shay, laced with warmth and adoration… it was sickening. 

 

Hunk and Shay were talking now, turning to Hunk’s mother briefly, her voice tired from the kitchen. Honey wasn’t tired, not physically. Perhaps mental exhaustion from the situation her son was in. 

 

“Ok, guys! We’re leaving now, wish me luck!” Hunk said, giving them a thumbs up and Katie realized Shay wasn’t there anymore. She was outside waiting in her mom’s car… waiting for Hunk.

 

“Good luck, my man!” Lance said cheerfully, smiling up at him. However, Katie could see it didn’t reach his eyes though.

 

Honey and Katie though… they didn’t say anything. Katie offered a smile and Honey simply nodded. Then Hunk was leaving, walking out of the door and into the unknown world of romance. 

 

Well… it wasn’t unknown to Hunk. Not anymore… it was simply unknown to Katie, who had the displeasure of seeing him discover it with someone that wasn’t her. She felt miserable watching this kind of thing, because she could do nothing but support him. He didn’t like her... and that wasn’t his fault.

 

“Katie… hey, are you crying…?” Lance asked, standing up and walking over to her, softly stroking her back. “Oh, Katie…”

 

“I-I’m not… I am f-fine…” She sniffled, looking down at the floor and trying to hide in her hair, even though it was too short to actually do anything.

 

Honey was there now with a tub of ice cream and three spoons, smiling softly as she patted her back. “It’s ok, sweetheart… it’s ok…”

 

Katie let herself sob, because this all sucked and she was  _ trying  _ but it was _ hard _ . Katie liked Hunk and it was hard because he would never feel the same. 

 

She vaguely remembers them all sitting on the couch with blankets, Katie nestled in the middle as Honey fixed her a bowl of alfredo and it appeared to her that she’d probably known Katie would take this hard, going so far as to make her favourite. 

 

They’d sat for hours, until Katie was better and she wasn’t sobbing at the mere mention of Hunk or Shay or courtship. They sat until she texted Matt to come and pick her up, waited with her on the front porch for Matt. 

 

When she got in the car, Matt gave her a huge smile, holding out his hand for their signature handshake, which she politely declined, staring sadly out the window.

 

“Katie…? Hey, what’s wrong?” The voice was soft, concerned as he searched her face. She didn’t answer, making him frown. “Katie, talk time, please…”

 

When she looked at her big brother, her idol, she couldn’t help but start crying again, leaning across the console and burying her face in his neck. “M-Mattie…”

 

It was hard to explain what she was feeling, because she hadn’t told him. He was far too busy with his own relationship to deal with something so stupid and childish… this was just a dumb crush. 

 

“Katie, what happened?” His voice was soft, stroking her back gently.

 

“T-They went o-on a date…” She couldn’t help but spill, anxiety and sadness in her throat as she admitted what had happened.

 

“Who did…?”

 

“H-Hunk and… and that t-thing!” She whimpered, sobbing softly into his neck.

 

“I- Oh, Katie… do you like Hunk…?” He felt her nod softly, sighing and silently cursing that boy. He was a genius but… damn. “Do you wanna talk about it…?”

 

She shook her head, but choked slightly on her own breath, coughing a little. “I-I just don’t g-get it… I-I know I’m not p-pretty or as ‘nice’, b-but… w-why doesn’t he like me…?” 

 

Matt understood that. He cooed quietly, nuzzling his little sister gently and sighing. “Katie… if Hunk doesn’t like you…? That’s his loss… but there is  _ nothing  _ wrong with you… you’re amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you…”

 

“T-Then why d-doesn’t he feel that way…?” She sniffed, coughing against his shoulder. She felt like a little kid who just fell and scraped their knee. Lovely.

 

“Sometimes… sometimes, Alpha’s are stupid…” He sighed, stroking her hair softly. 

 

“N-Not Shiro…” 

 

“Yes, even Shiro… he was an idiot. We had to work really hard…” He smiled sadly, kissing her forehead.

 

“I-I… G-God… p-people shouldn’t have to t-try so hard to be h-happy…” She said quietly, exhaustion from crying and exerting herself was creeping up on her. 

 

“I know… but if you didn’t have to try, you wouldn’t get to be so proud when you look back and see all of the amazing stuff you’ve done…” He said, wise and smart as he softly stroked her hair. “I think… I think it’s gonna be ok, Katie.”

 

She wordlessly nodded, sniffling softly as she worked her breathing back to normal. “Y-Yeah…”

 

“Mm… do you wanna go home and watch some movies…? We can make cheesy popcorn and have a sleepover in my room, make a blanket fort like we used to?” He asked softly when she’d calmed down to the point she was only releasing soft sniffles. 

 

“W-Wasn’t Shiro staying tonight…?” She looked up at him, rubbing her eyes softly and he smiled.

 

“As much as I love Shiro… you’re my little sister. I’m sure he’ll understand.” He smiled with a sigh, patting her back and giving her his phone. “Text him for me while I drive…?” 

 

Katie nodded softly, pushing in the password: 8252744, because Matt was anything if not a romantic. 

 

**_To: Alphaaa <3_ **

_ Hey man it’s Katie  _

_ Matt wanted me to tell you he hasto reschdule (7:59 PM) _

 

**_From: Alphaaa <3_ **

_ Oh, that’s fine! Are you good? (8:01 PM) _

 

**_To: Alphaaa <3_ **

_ Uh yeah why wouldn’t I be (8:01 PM) _

 

**_From: Alphaaa <3_ **

_ You’re typing kind of different. Plus… we all know the only thing Matt ever cancels for is you. Because you’re the only thing that means that much. :) (8:03 PM) _

 

**_To: Alphaaa <3_ **

_ Oh… _

_ Um yeah… Hunk had a date with someone today and that sucked a lot (8:04 PM) _

 

**_From: Alphaaa <3_ **

_ Ahh. I’m sorry, kiddo. Want me to drop off any snacks for you guys at the house? I could swing by the store and get you guys some ice cream? Chips? Whatever you want. (8:05 PM) _

 

“Hey, Mattie…?” After receiving a soft sound of acknowledgement, she continued with a little smile. “You picked a really, really great guy…”

 

Matt gave her a dopey smile and he bit his lip as he drove down the main road. “I did, didn’t I…?”

 

“Yeah… um… can he actually still come over though? He gives really, really good hugs…” 

 

“Of course, Katie.” He smiled, reaching to hold her hand with his right, keeping them pressed down on the console. “Did he offer to go to the grocery…? Because if so… tell him to get the good kush. He’ll know what it means.”

 

**_To: Alphaaa <3_ **

_ Mattie said to get ‘the good kush’ (8:09 PM) _

 

**_From: Alphaaa <3_ **

_ Can you please tell him I have absolutely no clue what that is supposed to mean.  _

_ I love him… but sometimes…? He makes no sense (8:10 PM) _

 

“He said he has no clue what you mean and to stop being a loser.”

 

“That’s reasonable.” He nodded as he watched the road, checking his blindspot before pulling out at a red light to turn. “Don’t, uh… don’t tell mom I did that.”

 

Katie gave him a look but nodded.

 

“And um… ah, Takashi. Ok, tell him to get the frosted animal crackers, pickles, salted caramel and chocolate ice cream and… and… ooh! Gummy worms!” 

 

“What the hell are you? Pregnant?” She snickered, earning a glare from Matt, but she sent the requests along with a few of her own.

 

**_From: Alphaaa <3_ **

_ Lol, it’s like he’s pregannt. _

_ Oh dear.  _

_ Pregnant** (8:15 PM) _

 

“He agrees.” 

 

“You guys suck.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Matt's Password spells out Takashi on the key pad.)


End file.
